


A Man's Love

by arakicanaria



Category: One Piece
Genre: Kinda fluff, Law having nightmares, LuLaw fanfic, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Minor Character Death, OOC-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arakicanaria/pseuds/arakicanaria
Summary: 'Don't try to die out here because...''Cora-san?!''...someone's waiting for you to comeback.'
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 49





	A Man's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Events from Dressrosa arc is the only canon thing here. The rest are made up by me.

He was tired of everything. Tired of Doflamingo's shenanigans and the endless pursuit of his nightmares about Cora-san.

'It's about damn time to end this.' He thought.

He lied on the sunflower fields on the King's Plateau on Dressrosa. Law tried to take a nap but failed to do so as Luffy tries to take down Doflamingo from his stolen throne.

He felt a tinge on his head which made him frown but decided to get up. Losing an arm is not really a problem rather than dying on the feet of the flamingo-coated man.

"Torao-kun! Are you okay? You need to rest!" said Robin who just got up from the plateau with Parrot-head's help.

Law looked at her. She may had little bruises but its visible that she is tired from all that running and using her devil fruit ability.

He huffed. Rest? I can't even rest properly knowing that shit of an asshole is doing what he wants freely around!

"I am fine Robin-ya. I took a quick rest and I am going back to help Straw Hat-ya."

Robin wanted to argue but then she didn't. She just smiled and ran to where Usopp and others are.

"DOFLAMINGO! I WILL SAVE LAW AND KICK YOUR ASS!" the Straw Hat Pirates' captain yelled. He froze. Save him? All he wanted is to bring Doflamingo down! 

He continued to run. Run and run again. But this time, forward. Forward to where Luffy is at. His only hope to defeat Doflamingo.

\- -

It's freezing everywhere. He had just a coat to protect him from this place. What was he doing here?

He notice a red path. Red? Blood? If its blood, whose blood then?

The little Law looked at his hands. Why was blood there? What he was doing?

'I love you, Law!'

...Cora-san?

'It is not your fault. So don't blame yourself!'

"Cora-san!"

'Don't try to die out here because...'

"CORA-SAN!"

"TORAO! WAKE UP!"

Law woke up from the vicious shaking from his shoulders. He blinked his eyes. Blurred from the tears he got from his dream.

He looked to his side to see Luffy with a worried expression. The straw hat captain is sweating for being nervous as to what was happening to him.

"Is..." he paused a bit. Realizing he was back to Sunny.

Luffy raised his brow.

"Everything over?"

He grinned. "Yeah! We defeated him! So don't worry about Mingo now, Torao!" he shouted. Adding 'shishishishi' on the end.

Law never felt this peaceful. Cora-san... I've avenged you. I hope you are okay wherever you are...

Tears firmly formed on his eyes. He let it fall to make his chest lighter. Lighter from the burden of being the one who caused Cora-san's death.

"O-oi Torao! What's wrong?! Is something hurting you?! I'll get you to Chopper right away!"

Luffy didn't hesitated to carry Law briday style. This shocked the man and held on the straw hat's red tank top for his life.

"S-straw hat-ya! Don't worry I'm fine! Bring me down!" it was obvious he's embarassed being carried like a girl but letting the straw hat crew see him being carried like a bride by their captain is much more embarassing.

Luffy laughed. Somehow that laugh soothed Law's inner core. He felt...peaceful. Like the one he felt when Cora-san is always by his side.

"I'll bring you to my roon in case you get nightmared again! I'll pamper you for the meantime as we meet your crew to pick you up shishishishi!" Luffy marched towards his room. Not caring the other man's complaints.

The rubber captain set Law carefully to his bed, avoiding to hurt his arm. He took a chair and sat beside the bed Law lied.

"What are you still doing here? Have you got anything better to do?" Law sighed. He wanted to be alone atleast. But with Luffy here is not helping anything, really.

Luffy pouted. "Everyone's busy on their own things. And I only have you to keep me company so bear with it! Shishishishi" he grinned and crossed his arms. Means he won't take this argument further.

Law sighed. Whatever, I'll just take a nap then.

When he was just about to sleep. Luffy spoke.

"Ne Torao?"

"Hm?"

"Who's Cora-san?"

The surgeon's face looked like he was the saddest man on Red Line.

Law tried to not make it obvious but Luffy isn't stupid to not to see it.

"He saved my life from Doflamingo before." he started.

"Cora-san is his little brother, but he killed him."

Luffy kept listening. He could tell that Law's voice is trembling.

"H-he is the man who gave me my life back. To live and have the desire to be alive."

The shi no gekai tried not to cry. REALLY tried not to but tears started to fall to his eyes.

"B-but he died a-and it was my fault so-"

Luffy hugged Law immediately. "It's not your fault, Torao."

Law's eyes widened. Bigger tears formed from his eyes.

"I'm sure that this Cora-san wouldn't think of it that way. Doflamingo killed him. Not you. So stop saying it was your fault. You've avenged him by defeating Mingo y'know?"

Luffy patted Law's back. Law kept silently sobbing, remembering Cora-san's last words to him.

'...someone's waiting for you to comeback.'

After a while Law stopped sobbing. Luffy broke the hug and smiled to him.

"Don't worry! I'll protect you whenever you need my help Torao! After all I like you! Shishishishi!" 

The surgeon blinked. Luffy likes him?

"What do you mean by tha-"

Luffy cut him off by a kiss. Law's eyes widened but he let the rubber man to do his thing. But he certainly needs explanation.

"I mean this. I like you Torao. Like a lot. I'll always be waiting for you to comeback you know." he grinned from ear to ear.

Law can't help but blush from this man's bluntness and straightforwardness.

'Seriously. So that's what Cora-san mean.' he smiled at the thought.

He just chuckled and kissed Luffy on his forehead.

"I like you too, Straw Hat-ya."

Luffy's face beamed. Then continued to ravish his newly announced lover.

The crew didn't mind them doing things but they stayed away from Luffy's room for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was too ooc. It's my first time writing something like this. 👀


End file.
